


Boyfriend For Christmas

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: You are spending Christmas with your family, and you are dreading the questions about your non-existent love life. Since Bucky doesn't have plans for the holidays, he offers to be your boyfriend for Christmas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of the year. Christmas time. The time when the holiday craze takes over people's minds, everywhere you go is playing Christmas songs, and everyone goes crazy about gifts. All stores are filled with tons of people buying things that they don't even need. Most of the time it's cold and dark, and the snow turns into a sludge causing your feet to get wet every time you step outside your apartment.

It was one of the usual movie nights with Bucky you sometimes had. Since it was Christmas time, you watched some classic films like Elf and Home Alone, throwing in some of your guilty pleasure a romantic comedy. Bucky usually complained about it, but secretly, he loved them, and you knew it.

“What are you doing for the holidays?” Bucky asked, throwing popcorn in his mouth. Some of it flew past his mouth, landing in his lap and on the couch.

“Ugh, better don't ask.” You sank deeper down on the couch. Those days you dreaded the most.

“Why?” He asked, picking up the popcorn from his lap and this time threw it in his mouth.

“I'm going to visit my family for a couple of days.”

“And that's bad because?” He arched a brow.

“They are going to ask me a hundred and one questions that I don't want to answer. The biggest of them all – when am I finally going to start a family. Why I don't have a boyfriend and so on. You know the usual. I don't understand why they think it's so easy to find someone.” You took a throw pillow, placing it on your lap. “I'm tired just thinking about it.”

“Why don't you just say that you have a boyfriend?” Bucky cleaned his hands, placing the popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of him.

“Because they will want to meet him or see a photo of him and us together and ask a gazillion questions about him that I don't have answers to. And I don't want to make up an elaborate story about it.”

Bucky nodded understandingly and continued watching the movie. His leg bounced as if he had something to say, but he was too nervous to say it.

“What about you? Have any plans?” You asked.

“Nothing really.” He turned to you, stroking his chin. “I have an idea. Since I have nothing better to do for the holidays and clearly you could use some help. I don't know I could pretend to be your boyfriend.”

“What?” You laughed at his proposition surely he was joking. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, it would be fun to watch your family torture you with questions.” He placed his arm on the back of the couch.

“I'm glad my suffering brings you joy.” You threw the pillow at him.

“Think about it.” He caught the pillow, throwing it back to you.

“Like in The Proposal?” You were skeptical about it.

“Something like that. Only we don't hate each other.” He playfully winked.

“Do you realize that we would have to pretend we're in love?”

“That would be a piece of cake, Sugar.” He chuckled.

“What do you get from this?” Suspiciously you narrowed your eyes at him. Not even for a second did you believed he would do all of that for nothing.

“You would come with me to Tony's New Year's Eve party.”

“Sounds good to me. Alright then, it's settled you are going to be my boyfriend for Christmas.” These are going to be either one of the best Christmas holidays, or it's going to be a massive catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, on your way to pick up Bucky, you felt anxious. What if this was a mistake? You agreed to this fake boyfriend idea so fast without even thinking about it that now you were second-guessing your decision. Everyone will see straight through the act. They will know the relationship isn’t real. But then again, he knew you good enough to be your boyfriend, and you knew him.

“Get in loser, it’s time for a show!” You yelled through the open window of your car as you arrived at his place to pick him up. He was already waiting for you with a bouquet of flowers.

“Charming.” He put his things in the backseat and got in the front seat. “Hey, babe.” Bucky grinned, placing a loud kiss on your cheek, making you giggle.

“Already in character. Who are those flowers for?” You asked when he didn’t mention them.

“For your mom. I can’t meet her for the first time empty-handed.”

While driving, you discussed answers to some possible questions. For instance, if someone asks why you never told that you have a boyfriend the answer would be you were making sure it wasn’t just a fling.

“Last chance to bail.” You glanced at Bucky passing by a bus station while driving through a small, festively decorated town.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No, I’m just giving you the last chance to escape. You could be home in two hours.”

“Thanks, but I’m staying.”

Slowly the city lights disappeared in the rearview mirror. The only light was emitting from the headlights and the silver moon in the sky. Stars were scattered everywhere like small fireflies in the dark.

There’s nothing around, only trees and fields and a long road stretching in between. Some houses here and there on the side of the road with Christmas lights on the roofs.

“Are we there yet?” Bucky messed around with the radio, trying to find something he liked. “All I want for Christmas is yooouuuu!” Bucky sang along the song, bopping his head and pointing at you.

“We’re almost there.” You couldn’t drive any faster since the gravel road was icy. At least Bucky was entertaining.

You both sat in the car staring at the house in front of you for good five minutes. Through the window, you could see people talking and laughing and having a good time. You got the feeling of home, it felt nostalgic.

“Is it too late to go back?” Bucky asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive about this whole idea.

“We are in the driveway, I think, yes it’s a little too late to go back now.” You took his hand, and he intertwined his fingers with yours. “I’m fucking scared.” You confessed, squeezing his hand.

“It’s going to be alright.” He smiled reassuringly, even if he didn’t believe it himself. Bringing your hand up to his mouth, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of your hand. The simple gesture made your cheeks turn light petal pink. “We’re going to ace this. We are going to be the cutest couple they have ever seen.”

“I hope so, otherwise, it would be hard to explain.” You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Bucky got out of the car, stretching his limbs, and breathed in the fresh air. It’s so cold, he could see his breath.

You introduced Bucky to your family members. They were nice to him and accepted him immediately. Dinner went smoothly, everyone was happy that you finally had found someone good enough to bring home.

“Welcome to the place you’ll live for the next few days, feel like home. Make yourself comfortable.” Finally, safely making it to your old room, you closed the door behind you. Somehow you remembered your bed being bigger. There were no other free beds in the house, and he couldn’t sleep on the floor, so you will have to make it work.

“Nice place.” He dropped his bag on the floor and looked around the room. “I have an obvious question, where will I sleep?” Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You can sleep with me if you’re comfortable with that.” He nodded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You chuckled, shaking your head. “I’m gonna go wash my face, don’t snoop through my stuff while I’m gone.” Before getting far, you poked your head back inside the room. “I mean it.”

“Alright,” He held up his hands in surrender. “I’m too tired for snooping around.”  
When you returned, you found Bucky already asleep. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, you pulled the blanket higher up, covering him.

“Mmm, that felt nice.” He hummed, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. “Good night, doll.” Sleepily he opened his eyes only for a second, but it was enough to make your heart flutter.

“Sweet dreams, Buck.” You turned off the light and went to sleep, knowing that these days will be harder than you initially thought.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, you woke up earlier than Bucky. You got out of bed, the chill air of the morning made you shiver, goosebumps rising on your skin. Opening curtains, a pale light filled the room. It had snowed most of the night. A white blanket of snow covered everything the eye could see. The view was beautiful, so much different than the city. You had almost forgotten how calm and quiet it was here.

A cold shiver run over your body. Quickly you returned to bed, moving closer to Bucky, searching for warmth. You made a mental note next time to wear something warmer to bed. Your fake boyfriend was burrowed deep under the blanket. His nose and eyes were the only visible parts of him. Smirking to yourself about your devious idea that just came into your mind, you pressed your cold feet to his ankles. Bucky stirred, coming to his senses.

“Your feet are cold.” He grunted, his voice deep and rough as he cracked open one eye.

“That's why I have you here.” You innocently batted your lashes, pulling the blanket up to your nose.

“I thought I was here to be your boyfriend.” He arched a brow.

“You could also be my personal heater.” 

“I guess I could.” He spread open his arms. “aight' come 'ere, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl freeze.” He winded his arms around you, pulling flush against his body. Immediately it felt so much warmer. You felt so warm and cozy, you didn't want to get up. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you nuzzled against his chest to get your nose warmer. His heartbeat quickened. The scent of him was intoxicating, making your head dizzy.

Since this is no fairy tale, not even ten minutes later, doors flying open, your four-year-old cousin Olivia barged inside your room.

“Y/n, wake up!” She screamed way too loudly for your liking, jumping in the bed.

“Why?” You groaned, peeking at her from under the blanket.

“I wanna play!” She excitedly jumped up and down on the bed.

“Can I play too?” Bucky asked, pulling the blanket lover, revealing his face.

“Yes.” She giggled, shyly hiding her smile behind her palms.

“There you are.” Your aunt walked into your room, picking up the little troublemaker. “Sorry about that, Liv was excited to see you.” She walked away but then returned. “Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Could you watch her for a while? We're going shopping and thought we could leave her at home with you.”

“Sure.”

“Great, thanks. Breakfast is on the table.” She smiled and walked away.

“Why does no one knows how to close the doors?” You groaned.

“Right, how are we gonna make out now?” Bucky joked, trying to sound serious. You laughed, unwillingly getting out of bed to close the door. 

While Bucky was in the shower, you started dressing when you spotted his hoodie draped over the back of a chair. You took it and decided to put it on to make your relationship more believable. Like wearing his clothes could do that. It reached your thighs and was comfortable.

“Damn, my clothes never looked so good before.” Bucky drawled, leaning against the door frame. Startled, you spun around, you hadn't heard him return. “You should probably put on some pants before we go tho.” He smirked.

“You think?” You sarcastically retorted. Pulling the hoodie lover, you found your leggings and put them on. Was Bucky flirting with you? Of course, it was a part of the plan...kind of, but not when no one was around.

At breakfast, you helped him orientating where everything was. He was so good at pretending, sneaking small kisses here and there, whispering something cute. It felt real.

As promised, you babysat Olivia. She was obsessed with Bucky, probably because he let her do whatever she wanted. She put in his hair pink butterfly hair clips that he proudly wore at least ten minutes before they slid out of his hair. Thankfully, you realized on time that this could be the only time you see him like this, so you took a bunch of silly photos.

“Being a princess is hard work.” Bucky let out an exhausted sigh, flopping on the couch next to you, his crown sliding to one side. The last hour he had spent playing tea party with Liv and her stuffed animals.

“You are a good princess. I'm proud of you.” You teased him. “Do you realize you are her best friend right now?”

“I am?”

“For sure. Hey Liv, you know what you could do?”

“What?”

“Paint Bucky's nails.” You smiled, glancing at him. “I'm sure he would love that.”

“No.” He murmured in response.

“Pwetty pwease.” She looked at him with big, pleading eyes that he couldn't say no to.

“You are gonna pay for this, Y/n.” He whispered, adjusting the crown on his head as he stood up.

“Make them pink.” You added as she was searching for nail polish.

“Why do you hate me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Baking with Bucky was definitely fun. Liv was the one who wanted to bake gingerbread cookies, promising she would help to make them. For a while, she helped with rolling the dough and cookie cutting, but then she got bored and left you and Bucky all alone to deal with the rest of the cookies and the mess in the kitchen.

“Ugh, why is it so hard to roll it?” You whined, struggling with the rolling pin.

“Maybe dough is too frozen?” Bucky stepped behind you, placing his hands on top of yours, helping to roll. “or maybe you need to put more force into it.” He chuckled right beside your ear, with ease rolling the dough.

“Haha.” You rolled your eyes sarcastically. “Not everyone can be strong like you.”

“You think I am strong?” He placed his chin on your shoulder. You turned in his arms, leaning against the table. The air felt heavy and charged with electricity. Bucky's hands rested on your waist, burning your skin. His pupils dilated. So up close, you could better see small prominent silver patches in his stubble. Somehow he had gotten flour in his hair and on him. Oh right, that was when Liv decided it would be fun playing with flour because it resembled snow. You probably also have flour in your hair. You would be lying if you said you didn't want to launch forward and kiss him. He dipped his head closer to you and your breath caught in your throat. “In movies, this is the part where they usually kiss.”

Before you could answer, you smelled something burning. “The cookies!” Remembering cookies were baking, you pushed at his chest, leaving there a white handprint. “Oh, no!” You opened the oven, dark smoke rolling out of it. 

“They look a little burnt, I don't think we can salvage them.” He said after you dropped the plate on the table.

“A little? They tuned into coal.” You sulked, sad that you spent time on them and they dared to burn.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky pulled you into a hug. “don't pout, we have more cookies to bake.”

Later that night, after taking a shower and changing into pajamas, you wanted to talk with your fake boyfriend about something he had brought up.

“I was thinking...” You trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

“About what?” He asked, sitting on the bed against the headboard, one of his legs stretched on the bed, the other one firmly planted on the floor.

“There's a chance that at some point we might have to kiss to make our relationship more realistic. I was thinking, that maybe we should try it now, so we don't act weird if it happens for real.” 

“Yeah, I think it's a good idea. We should do it.” Bucky agreed, standing up from bed walking to you. “Only if you want to.”

“Maybe we won't have to kiss.” Your heart started beating faster.

“Doesn't hurt to try, right?” With his thumb, Bucky softly stroked your cheek, hesitating, making sure you wanted this. You closed your eyes and leaned closer to him, your lips meeting midway. You felt like a thousand butterflies exploded in your stomach. His hand moved to the back of your neck, guiding you. Your hands slid over his sides and back, you could feel his muscles through the material of his shirt. The kiss felt a bit strange at first, but then it turned into something worth remembering. It was so much more than you expected and lasted longer than it was supposed to.

“Be honest, how was it?” Bucky asked, taking his hand away, slightly panting. Obviously, he enjoyed the kiss as much as you did. When you finally opened your eyes, you noticed his eyes had turned darker. “I'm a bit rusty.” He tried to joke to make it less awkward.

“Umm, yeah it was alright.” You weren't sure why you were blushing. Maybe because, you weren't expecting to feel something. Or to kiss your best friend in your childhood bedroom.

“It was more than good.” Bucky's smile turned into a shit-eating grin seeing you go to bed, climb in, and hide your face behind a big teddy bear. He laid next to you, lightly tugging at the plushie's leg. “I'm kind of surprised we haven't done this before.”

“Why is that?” You put away the teddy bear, resting your back against the headboard.

“I don't know...” Bucky placed his head in your lap, looking up at you with those dreamy eyes of his. You played with his hair, trying to distract yourself from what recently happened and how you felt about it. But it didn't help it merely worsened the situation with the feel of his silky locks weaving through your fingers. Closing his eyes, he took in a shaky breath. All you wanted was to taste his lips again. Both of you looked at each other's lips, slowly losing your minds. “I feel-” He started saying, but at that moment, Liv opened the door, saying that it's movie time. “Alright, time to go, doll.”

Sitting by Bucky on the couch, your legs draped over his thigs, you couldn't stop thinking about one thing for the rest of the night. That kiss was the only thing on your mind. You were angry at yourself for feeling this way. This wasn't supposed to happen. You could blame it only on yourself since you were the one who suggested the kiss in the first place. 

Bucky gently squeezed your thigh as if silently asking if you were alright. You smiled, but internally you felt like screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

The day you dreaded the most had finally come.

“So how did you two meet?” Your aunt asked, passing Bucky a bowl of potatoes over the dinner table.

“Actually, that's a very romantic story.” Bucky smiled, taking the bowl. “I'll let Y/n answer to this one, she loves to tell the story.” He winked at you.

“Traitor.” You murmured. You had already discussed the answer to this question, coming up with a believable enough story so it wasn't that hard to answer.

“Have you thought about kids?” Your mom asked matter of factly.

“Mom!” You almost choked on your food.

“I'm just asking. It's not like you are getting any younger.” 

“Oh my god.” You hid your face behind your palms in embarrassment, wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

“Not any time soon, but we are thinking about two kids. A boy and a girl.” You heard Bucky say besides you and looked at him questioningly. “but first, we want to get married.” He pulled you into his side with a smile.

“That sounds wonderful.” Your mom smiled, liking his answer. “I can't wait to be a grandmother.”

Several uncomfortable questions later, they left you alone, finding a different talking subject. After dinner, you pulled Bucky upstairs to your room.

“What the hell was that, Buck? Two kids? Marriage? You know how disappointed she will be when she'll find out that we broke up.” You were mad at him for saying all of that at the dinner table.

“Maybe we don't have to break up.”

“How do you imagine that? Sometimes you pretend to be my boyfriend, later my husband, and then what? We fake a pregnancy and hire some kids actors? And what if one day you meet someone and you can't do this anymore, what then?” You placed your arms on your hips.

“I didn't think that far...” Bucky scratched the back of his neck.

“That's right, you didn't, and now I will have to deal with the consequences.” You angrily said what you wanted to say and walked away.

“Y/n, wait-” Bucky tried to stop you, but you were having none of it.

“I want to be alone.”

\---

“What are you doing here?” You had no idea how much time had passed when Bucky found you in the kitchen, in the dark, sitting on the ground behind the kitchen island and drinking wine straight from the bottle.

“Drinking.” You said as if it wasn't obvious.

“Can I join?”

“If you want.” Despite what you said earlier about wanting to be alone, it was the last thing you wanted at the moment. Bucky sat next to you and took the bottle from your hands. “Hey!” You protested, trying to get it back.

“Sharing is caring.” He refused to give it back, holding it out of your reach and took a swig of wine. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“I'm hiding.” You took the bottle back. Silence filled the room, but it didn't feel awkward. “She would think it's my fault that we broke up. And you know what, she would probably be right. I always push everyone away.” You quietly said.

“Because you're afraid of getting hurt.” Bucky placed his hand over yours. You felt like he could understand. “All in all, dinner wasn't that bad.” He smiled.

“Yeah, right.” You snorted. “I'm so tired of these questions. When will I do that? Why am I doing do this instead of that? I hoped that if I bring you along there would be no such questions, but now they are just a bit different from usual ones.” You smiled, noticing how intently Bucky was listening to what you were saying. “You're gonna get wrinkles.” You placed your thumb over the deep line between his brows, smoothing it out.

“I don't care about that.” He smiled, taking your hand. “Y/n, don't listen to anyone who says you're not good enough, they're full of shit because, in my eyes, you are perfect. Of course, you have your moments, but we all do. You can do whatever makes you happy, you don't have to change for anyone.”

He barely finished the sentence when you hugged him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. Bucky wrapped his arms around you, softly rubbing your back, and soothingly brushed your hair. You stayed like that for several minutes until Bucky spoke up. “Wanna get out of here?”

“There's nowhere to go, we are in the middle of nowhere, and we both have been drinking, so we can't drive anywhere.”

“You can't, but I can.”

“Oh my god, you're right.” You stood up and helped Bucky get up. “Let's get out of here.”

\---

“This is nice.” You said, hooking your arm through Bucky's arm. The snow underneath your feet crunched as you walked down the street without a destination. This was what you needed. “Thanks for doing this stupid thing with me, I don't know what I would do without you.”

“I'm sure you would be fine.” He assured with a soft smile. “But with me, it's more fun.” He grinned, pulling you inside what looked like a bar.

Bucky didn't take no for an answer, so you had no other choice than to dance with him. Soon enough, other people joined the fun. All night long, Bucky entertained you with his silly dance moves and taught you some of his 'moves'. This night ended up being one of the best times you had in a while.


End file.
